The Proposal
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Gil's having a hard time with a question he wants to ask a very certain someone.


**The Proposal**

**Rating: Safe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Gil's having a hard time with a question he wants to ask a very certain someone.**

**A/N: I wanted to see how fast I could write a FF before a re-run of X-Files came on. NEW RECORD! 10 MINUTES AND 3 seconds! LOL! XD**

* * *

"You mean- Nah... that's too corny. Um... Catherine, I love you. Shit. No... How about-"

"Gil?"

"Nick. Nick, hi. What- what are you doing?"

"I came to see if you knew where Sara was? I wanted to talk with her."

"Um... no. I haven't seen Sara since yesterday." Nick grinned a little and pointed to the full length mirror standing behind his desk.

"What ya got there, boss?"

"It's um... It's Catherine's. Yeah. She's... keeping it at my house because... her house is getting ugh... in fumigated?" Nick laughed and shook his head.

"Man. We all know how you feel about her. Why don't you just ask her already!?"

"Asking someone to marry you isn't the easiest thing to do!"

"Just tell her how you feel. You can't go wrong!"

"You really think she'll say yes?"

"No doubt in my mind."

---

Greg walked in the break room to find Gil sitting at the far end of the table, observing the ring he had bought for Catherine.

"Hiya' boss."

"How's your case coming along, Greg," He asked without taking his eyes off of the ring. Greg sat across from him and toyed with his coffee mug.

"It's coming along... slowly, but surely." He looked down at the ring. "Whatcha' got there?"

"What does it look like?"

"Well that right there looks like a very expensive engagement ring."

"I've been thinking of ways to ask her all morning, but nothing's really coming together." Greg thought for a few seconds and snapped.

"Write everything down that you want to say to her and make one huge, love poem out of it."

"A poem?"

"Well you're always quoting those smart poets and stuff, so... maybe that'd be easier for you." Gil smirked and got up from the table.

"Thank you, Greg."

---

"Lindsey, how's this sound?"

"It sounds like you're trying too hard."

"You haven't even heard the poem yet!" Lindsey sighed and took a seat next to him at the kitchen table. She patted his arm and pushed the paper he had been writing on, aside.

"You love my mom, right?"

"You know I do..."

"Then don't hold any thing back. If you feel like crying when you propose to her, unleash those tears. If you feel like throwing her down on the desk and ripping off her clothes, then-"

"I'll stick with the traditional 'I love you', but thanks," He commented dryly. She laughed and tore up his poem. His jaw dropped and she laughed even harder.

"You can't rely on a piece of paper to propose to her. It's not going to talk for you, I hope you know."

"A guy can wish, can't he?" The front door creaked open and heels clicked throughout the whole house. Lindsey jumped up from the table and Gil quickly tried to get rid of the torn up poem. Catherine walked into the kitchen and set her purse down on the counter. She looked at Gil and to Lindsey, and then frowned.

"Okay. What did you two break?"

"Nothing. How was your day?" Lindsey giggled and ran to the fridge to get her something to drink as Gil stood up from the table and softly kissed Catherine on the lips. Her arms went around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. She looked at Lindsey.

"Save that soda. I just bought that case yesterday and half of them are gone."

"Don't look at me! I'm innocent!" Gil looked at Lindsey and slid his arms around Catherine's waist, winking at Lindsey when he did so. Lindsey bit her lip and looked up at her mother.

"Really? Then why did I find ten Dr.Pepper cans all in your room?"

"Speaking of room, thanks for reminding me. I have to go clean it. BYE!" She ran out of the kitchen, bumping into Gil as she ran. He stumbled forward and pushed Catherine up against the counter. She moaned and whispered in his ear.

"Oooh. In the kitchen. I like it." He laughed and shook his head.

"I love you too much to 'do it' in the kitchen. You know that."

"Ah, but that, I do." He smiled at the words and took her hands in his.

"I really do love you."

"Baby, I know..." She looked up at him with concern in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He shook his head and kissed her.

"Nothing. It's silly."

"Well tell me. Maybe I could help."

"No. Honestly. It's alright. I'll figure it out."

"Gil Grissom. Tell me this instant." She smiled and reversed their positions. He was the one now pinned against the kitchen counter. She ran her hands up and down his sides and smiled in satisfaction as he squirmed under her touch.

"I refuse. This is torture."

"And I won't stop until you tell me." She leaned forward and softly kissed his lips, then his neck, his cheek, his-

"Catherine... you're driving me crazy."

"Good." She licked his lips and grinned when he gasped. "Hmm. You taste like chocolate."

"Blame Lindsey. Bake sale." She pulled away when he went to reach for her. He pouted and hung his head.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"No."

"Please?"

"You like making it hard on me, don't you?"

"Pretty, pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

"Nah ah."

"Gil!"

"Catherine!"

"Snob!"

"Will you marry me!?" She opened her mouth to argue back, but closed it again. She blinked a few times and looked up at him.

"What?"

"Will you... Catherine Willows, the love of my insane life, marry me?" He slowly dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring. She covered her mouth with her small hand and nodded. He smiled and slowly placed the ring on her finger. His hands shaking while doing so. She pulled him up for a long, deep kiss when Lindsey ran into the kitchen.

"See! I told you that you didn't need that stupid poem to get her to say yes!!"

* * *

**A/N: Review if you'd like. It makes me feel happy. XD 50 FANFICS!!! XD**


End file.
